


The Rainbow Connection

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Farscape
Genre: Challenge fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: A sort of origin story for Moya.





	The Rainbow Connection

**Author's Note:**

> My entry for AdelaideGirl’s Starburst Challenge #116 on terrafirmascapers.com: Moya Wants Her Closeup Mr DeMille. A tale through a leviathan’s eyes.
> 
> Spoilers: what, seriously?
> 
> Disclaimer: not mine and no money to be made.

The Rainbow Connection (G)

  
Today was the day! And what a beautiful day it was, too! The red, dawn sun was just creeping over the tree line, throwing long shadows over the marsh. The light it cast was a delightful mix of bright oranges, dark ochres and vivid blues.

  
Moyà had never seen the sunrise on a planet before just a few days earlier, and she thought it was beautiful. She rocked with the sheer joy of the moment, revelling in the sensations of the water and mud sloshing and tickling against her lower body. She snuggled closer to her mother, who had been beside her in the swamp since their arrival almost a weeken ago.

  
“Good morning, little one!” Moya sensed her mother “talking” to her across their comms link, responding to her playful nuzzles. “My Pilot spent last night talking with your new Pilot,” Moyà shivered and shivered with excitement at her mother saying ‘your new Pilot.’ It was such a thrilling thought that, after nearly a cycle of growing up without one, she had finally grown large enough to bond with her own companion. The prospective Pilot, a young female of her species, had spent the last two days aboard Moya talking to her and in that time they had become firm friends. “And we think you are going to be so suited to each other!”

  
Moya couldn’t help but agree! She hoped today was going to be Bonding Day: what new and delightful surprises would be revealed to her today? Bonding was such a special, intimate thing, but Moya had no frame of reference other than her imagination.

  
“Tell me her name, mother?” Moya asked, unable to hide her giddy excitement. Of course, Moya knew her name by now, but it was all part of the game, the fun of the occasion.

  
“Her name is Dubblublubluckluczlarzch, as you well know, but you will come to know her simply as your partner, your Pilot. Open your lower Treblin forehatch and she will come over. Her elders and I are in agreement. You two are destined to be bonded.”

  
Moyà did as instructed, and two macrots later she felt the ticklish, still unfamiliar sensation of someone moving through her passageways. So, was this what it felt like to have passengers? She had never had passengers! How much fun would it be to have maybe a dozen, no, a score, no, hundreds of little passengers running around her passages, tickling her, entertaining her with their antics!

  
Soon Moya caught sight of Dubblublubluckluczlarzch, through the eyes of her DRDs. She was moving towards her Pilot’s chamber on her numerous short legs. She looked such a delightful, strange creature, like a giant… well, Moya didn’t rightly know what she looked like, as there was nothing quite like the Pilot’s species out in space. In her single cycle of experience she had only encountered other Leviathans and the strange, lifeless mechanical ships used by so many other species.  
Dubblublubluckluczlarzch Had reached her Pilot chamber now, and through her DRDs’ eyes Moya watched the creature make her way across the walkway towards the central Pilot’s console. Moya knew what would happen next, bit still, she knew that she would take delight in hearing her mother recite the articles of their faith, while the new Pilot waited patiently for her part in the ceremony.

  
My mother is about to speak, Moya told Dubblublubluckluczlarzch, who smiled and waited patiently just in front of the dias, a happy, excited and slightly excited smile playing on her face.

  
In the depths of history, The Builders decreed that their beloved creations, the Leviathans, should each be bonded to another being, a being who could serve as their guide and confidant and interpreter to those who might travel aboard us. The Builders scoured known space for a species with the intellectual and moral ability to Pilot their beloved creations, and it was only when they came across your people, the Pilots, did they feel satisfied. Ever since then, it has been our custom to being our young to your planet and invite you to nominate our life-partners. Moya and Dubblublubluckluczlarzch, the choice you must now make is a grave yet joyous and rewarding one. The bonding of a Leviathan and her Pilot is a life-long commitment of an intimacy unknown to others than our species. Do you both willingly accept this commitment? Do you promise to protect and nurture each other till the end of your allotted time?

  
Dubblublubluckluczlarzch Replied in the Pilot-tongue that she did, and immediately after, Moya softly rumbled her own assent.

  
Then, as Moya’s mother and guardian, I invite you to join with each other, and let nobody ever separate you again.  
Moya watched through the DRDs eyes as Dubblublubluckluczlarzch clambered into the Pilot’s den, the place that she was destined to live out the rest of her days. Moya reached out the first of her tendrils towards Dubblublubluckluczlarzch, and then the design of The Builders took over.

  
Within a macrot Moya and her new Pilot were undertaking their first rudimentary sharing of thoughts. It was astonishing, it was thrilling, it was beyond her wildest imaginings!

  
Moya knew it would take many monens before the bonding was complete, but already she could feel Dubblublubluckluczlarzch reaching out through their newly formed connection. Moya knew that she was seeing the universe, well her own planet, through Moya’s senses. Dubblublubluckluczlarzch’s sense of wonder at her own planet, as seen through Moya’s ‘eyes’ made Moya brim with pride and delight. A rainbow was forming across the nearby forest, and Dubblublubluckluczlarzch let Moya know that through the Leviathan’s senses it was more beautiful than Dubblublubluckluczlarzch had ever imagined.

  
Her mother and her mother’s Pilot had been right, Moya could already tell. She and were so well suited. And now they had a whole lifetime to share their special bond, their rainbow connection!

The End


End file.
